


Oh, I'm a Little Lost Without You

by blackthornxlynch (yesgrantaireisdrunk)



Category: Achilles - Fandom, Greek Mythology, Hades (Video Game 2018), Patroclus - Fandom, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller, Troy (2004)
Genre: I'M GONNA, M/M, Reincarnation AU, The Song of Achilles - Freeform, Troy - Freeform, can i tag this as Troy?, hades game, just the bois, no specific fandom here, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesgrantaireisdrunk/pseuds/blackthornxlynch
Summary: There’s a boy who works the counter at the local gas station. He’s tall, and handsome, and you think you’ve met him before. It isn’t a memory, exactly, more of a feeling.A Patrochilles reincarnation AU
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	Oh, I'm a Little Lost Without You

There’s a boy who works the counter at the local gas station. He’s tall, and handsome, and you think you’ve met him before. It isn’t a memory, exactly, more of a feeling. The way he props his chin in his hands and watches the birds through the window behind the counter. He cocks his head to the left when a customer asks him a question. This particular gas station isn’t really on your route. You have to go two blocks out of the way in order to come here but… Once you’ve seen him you just can’t stay away. Something about him makes you think of a meadow. You’re not sure you’ve ever actually been in a meadow. But sometimes you look at him out of the corner of your eye as you stand in the chip aisle, and you watch the sun glint off his right cheekbone and you feel the breeze on your skin and flower petals under your fingertips. 

Yesterday when you came in, you finally got a glimpse of  _ something _ just out of reach. The barest hint of a memory. You’ve been coming to this gas station for almost two months now, and you haven’t said a single word to him. Yesterday you got a flash of him saying..you think it was your name, but, that isn’t your name. You’ve had the same name your whole life and the one he said wasn’t yours but you felt like it was. He wasn’t even looking at you, you don’t think he spoke at all, but you felt it. Almost a memory. 

Today he isn’t behind the counter when you come in. No one is. Empty space. You double check the day, because you know he doesn’t work on Wednesdays --- well, you assume he doesn’t work on Wednesdays because you’ve never seen him on a Wednesday, but today is Friday, and---

He’s speaking to you. You turn around, and there he is, looking at you from the candy aisle. He was stocking the shelves, you think, but that doesn’t matter really, because he  _ spoke to you _ . A simple statement, the rote customer service query, the,  _ can I help you with anything _ and you think  _ yes, yes please, help me. _ You say his name. You don’t know how you know it, it isn’t the name on the dull plastic placard on his chest, but you say it and you  _ know. _ He stares at you in...shock, maybe, confusion at first but then his whole expression changes and he looks at you like you’re the first thing he’s ever seen. He reaches out. You meet him halfway, your fingers tangling with his right there in the middle of the candy aisle. It comes back to you as soon as you touch him. It’s silly, you think, but you can feel the memories racing down your fingers and up your arms like static shock. 

You’re...ancient. You’ve known him longer than this country has existed, since a time when kings ruled the world. You fought beside him, you lived beside him, you...and  _ oh, how that hurts,  _ you can see his blood in the sand, you can feel the heat of the sun on your back, can feel the rage choking the life out of you, the heat of the pyre as your brothers hold you back from throwing yourself up there alongside him… You feel the expectation of vindication. But there’s just...nothing. You’re empty without him beside you. You’re...There’s another body in the sand, but it brings you no satisfaction. There’s...there’s your end.

_ Where have you been,  _ he asks.  _ How could I have forgotten this? I’ve seen you here before, but I didn’t...I didn’t look, not really or I would have known, I would have...I’ve been waiting all this time and I didn’t even know what I was waiting for, but it was you. It was you. _

_ I didn’t even know myself,  _ you say. _ I didn’t know myself but I knew you. I knew.  _

You would know him in death, at the end of the world 


End file.
